Saviour::An Angel From Heaven
by kinamuee
Summary: Vanessa is starting a new school.She meets Troy. He is called the saviour of the school because he saves people, but could he be more than that?
1. New Friend

"Help!! Help me! Someone!" Vanessa yelled. "No one's gonna hear you, Babe. Just you and me!" Vanessa could feel his warm breath on my skin. "Dude! Get a breath mint!" "Hmm, saying that to the person who's gonna kill you. (I'm not talking about Zac Efron)

He chuckled. He walked out of the building and left Vanessa there to die.

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW FRIEND**

Vanessa Hudgens walked to the front desk of her new school. "Hi,my name is Vanessa Hudgens. I'm here for my locker number." She smiled at the lady. The lady gave Vanessa a slip and Vanessa set off to find her locker. When she found it, there was a guy standing in front of it.

"What are you doing standing in front of my locker?!" "More like what are you doing in front of my locker?!" He smirked. She scowled. "Chill, maybe we're lockermates. My name's Zac." "Vanessa." They shook hands, but Vanessa dropped her books. Zac caught them. "My hero," she said sarcastically."That's what they call me." She looked at him in disbelief. "No really, ask people."

She rolled her eyes and went to class.She sat next to a blonde. "I can't believe you can't get a locker with the Saviour!! My name's Ashley!" "Why do they call him that?! My name's Vanessa!""Because he saves people! He saved a girl from falling off the roof. He-" "I get it. Thanks."

By lunch, Ash and V were best friends. Vanessa almost slipped on a banana peel and almost spilled chili over herself, but Zac snatched her tray and balanced it with one hand and caught Vanessa with the other. "Wow! What are you? A trained ballerina?!" she asked, out of breath. Vanessa laughed and the caf applaused. "That was so close!" Ashley giggled. Zac, Vanessa, and Ashley walked over to an empty caf table. Two cheerleaders came up to them.

"Hi guys, would you like to sign up?" "Vanessa, Zac, we should totally sign up!" "Great!" The cheerleaders scribbled in their notepads and bounced off.

The next day, they volunteered and hung up posters all over the school. "Help me hang up this poster, Vanessa!" a girl said. "Uh, okay!"

Vanessa stepped up on the ladder and held up the banner, but as she tried to get the tape, she slipped and fell. "This is it!" she whispered to herself.


	2. Secret

Vanessa closed her eyes and landed in the arms of Zachery Efron. "MY God, Zac, you caught me! You saved me!" She jumped down from his arms and kissed him. "Thank you so much!" The whole school was cheering. Zac blushed. "It's no problem." "I could have died if it weren't for you!" "I have to make it up to you! Movie at seven tonight?!" Zac beamed. "Sure!"

At the date: "Wow, Vanessa, this is really fancy!" he thanked. "No problem. After dinner and a movie, Zac walked Vanessa home. "That was fun." "I love you, Zac." "I love you too, Vanessa." Zac grabbed her and kissed her. He drove away in his car. Vanessa stood there for a moment and then went inside.

A few minutes later, Zac called her. "Hello? Zac?" "Hi, Vanessa, since we can be honest with each other, I want to tell you a secret." "Really? What?!" Vanessa was so happy tht Zac Could trust her. "Go to an empty room." Vanessa couldn't understand how big the secret was.She went into an empty room and closed the door. "What is it?" she whispered. "Im..an angel." "WHAT?!" she laughed. "Why do you think I save people all the time? I'm an angel." "Really?!" "Yeah. Please belive me." "I do." I gulped. "Thanks for telling me.""No problem. I trust you." "Thank you." Vanessa thanked. "Wow. Such an honor," Zac joked. "So, you're really from up there?" Vanessa asked. "Yes. I am from up there." "Okay, getting freaked. Let's change the subject!" "I actually have to go. Bye." He hung up the phone.


	3. Note

The next day at school, Zac didn't show up for school.And didn't show up for the next week. Vanessa got worried and called Zac. "Hello, Zac?" "Yeah?" "Why weren't you in school?" "Listen, Vanessa, I have to tell you something, but it's very secret." "What? What is it?!" "I am in a disclosed location, hiding from a man who's trying to get me! Vanessa, I am in Germany in House 07. Do not tell anyone, Vanessa. Anyone.I love you.Bye." He hung up the phone and Vanessa cried.

The next day at school, she felt someone was following her on her walk to school. "Hi, Ashley!" she greeted, trying not to cry. "Hi Vanessa, have you heard from Zac?!" "No." "Can you walk me home, Ashley? I feel...unprotected," Vanessa explained. "Ooo!! Maybe it's Zac and he's saving you!!" Ashley joked."Sure it is," Vanessa panicked. Vanessa quickened her pace a little and got home. That night she found a note on her pillow.

**After School the Shack.**

The shack was a rundown taco stand on the road.Vanessa thought it was from Zac so she went. "Zac? Zac, are you there?!" she called."Zac didn't leave the note, Honey.I did." Vanessa stared at the man with wide eyes. _Zac help me_, she thought.


	4. Bad Surprise

"Whh...who are you?" Vanessa asked, terrified. THe man stepped foward and Vanessa took a step back. Vanessa backed into a wall. "Please, don't hurt me!" Vanessa begged, almost crying. "Sweetie, I'm not gonna hurt you, but you have to tell me where Zac is. "Z...za..zac?? I don't know a Zac!" Vanessa stuttered. "Are you sure? Are you sure? Because I'm sure if you don't tell me that I will hurt you." Vanessa gulped. "I'm sure." "Hmm... I smell fear in you." He stroked his chin and picked her up. "Hey, what are you doing, Indiana Jones?! LET ME GO!!" She pounded on his back. "Shut the hell up." "ARGH!" She pounded him on the back. "You know, you're really quite annoying. No wonder he left you." "HE DID NOT LEAVE ME!!"

They arrived at an old abandoned factory. He forced her down and tied a rope on her hands. "HEY!! Lett mee gooo!!" She whined as she struggled to escape. "Help!! Help me! Someone!" Vanessa yelled. "No one's gonna hear you, Babe. Just you and me!" I could feel his warm breath on my skin. "Dude! Get a breath mint!" "Hmm, saying that to the person who's gonna kill you. How smart." He chuckled. He walked out of the building and left me there to die."HELP!!" "Oh wait. One more thing." He pulled some duct tape out of his pocket and taped my mouth. Then he laughed and then left. "Zac, help me!" she mumbled as she cried. "Zac..." she whispered as she fell into a sleep.


	5. The Light

Vanessa awoke and the timer was still beeping, she had 5 minutes. "Angel," she cried as she struggled against the ropes. The man came back. "Vanessa, are you going to tell me or are you going to die??" he asked. A little voice in my head told me to lie. "Fine," I agreed as sweat trickled down my forehead. "He's in Austria," Vanessa said, her voice balanced. _I hope I look as confident as I feel,_ Vanessa hoped. "Hmm...I don't know if I should trust you..." "He's. In. Austria." Vanessa repeated. "Thanks." He walked out of the building leaving me there. "HEY!! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO LET ME GOO!?" Vanessa yelled after him. "I never said that I would!" He smirked. Vanessa wanted, wanted so badly to Zac to appear and to free her. She sighed and just laid back waiting for her death. _So this is how it's going to end. Me, young and free, in an abandoned warehouse with a bomb, five minutes away from my death. _1 minute away from her death... Vanessa closed her eyes and perpared for the explosion. 30 seconds... "I love you, Zac," Vanessa said. She thought back to Zac's last words to her.

"I love you, Vanessa," was what he said. A tear escaped from her eye...then she saw the light.


	6. Love from Above

Messege from user: Hey guys, sorry i got you waiting. Wanted to fill the suspense. Anyway, this is all fiction so remeber that!! No bad comments..

Vanessa woke up on a white cloud. "Wh..here am I?" Vanessa asked. "Am I in Heaven??" Vanessa wondered out loud. "Hello," a woman with white wings said softly. Vanessa shrieked. "Who are you?!" "I am your angel." "my..angel?" Vanessa asked. The woman nodded gracefully. "Oh my-" the angel looked at her. "Goodness, where's Zac?!" Vanessa realized. "I will take you to him." The angel flew her there. "My angel?" she wondered again. "Yes, remember that time when you were five and your mom fell asleep in the car and the car was still running and when you woke up, you were home?" Vanessa widened her eyes and gasped. "That was you?!" Vanessa asked. Vanessa hugged the angel. "Oh, no need Vanessa." The angel and Vanessa walked. Once Vanessa saw Zac, she ran up to hug him.

"Zac!" she yelled. She let go of him. "Zac?" He was beautiful. He had white wings, looked incredibly stunning in his white suit, and his face was like porcelain. "Zac,I'm in Heaven. Zac." Vanessa said. "I've missed you Vanessa. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. "Zac, I thought you were in Germany!" "I had to lie to you. Germany wasn't safe. Heaven was. Heaven is the only place that the demon can't enter." "Demon?! The man who tried to kill me?" Vanessa panicked. "Yes, Vanessa, but you're safe now. That demon is a pawn of the D-Word. You can stay here while I gulp get rid of it. The D-word should keep his pawns in his territory." Zac seemed so angry. Vanessa kissed him. "Zac, I'll go with you!" Vanessa suggested. "No, it's too dangerous," Zac declined. Vanessa grabbed him by the shoulders. "Zac. You can't leave me again!" she sobbed.


	7. Don't Leave Me

"Vanessa, I have to. You have to be safe and stay here," he tried to convince me. "Zac, you can't leave me. Zac, you left me already!" Vanessa cried. "NO, Vanessa. Bye. I love you." He kissed her and flew away. "Zac..." Vanessa cried, collasping on the floor (er, cloud). "It'll be okay," the angel reassured. The angel patted Vanessa on her back. "What if Zac gets hurt?!" Vanessa said through gritted teeth. "He won't. HE'll be fine. Let's get you something to eat." The angel led Vanessa to the dining room.

After Vanessa ate, she slept. The angel was nearby, whispering to another angel about Zac. Vanessa awoke and overheard the coversation.

"Cindy, Zac is hurt. What are we going to do? We don't even know where he is!" "Tell Vanessa, of course!" "Shh!! I don't want Vanessa to know. It'll break her heart." Vanessa was close to breaking out, howling and crying. Vanessa heard footsteps so she hurried to get under the covers and pretended to sleep. "Hello, Vanessa, are you awake?" Vanessa yawned and "awoke." "Vanessa, I'm going to need to fly out to, er, run some...errands. So will you be okay here with Cindy?" Vanessa smiled. A plan was already forming in her head. "Uh..yeah!" _Okay, all I have to do is sneak away from Cindy and get to Zac!_ Vanessa thought. The angel flew away and Cindy sat on Vanessa's bed. "Uh...can I get some juice?" "I'll get it, Vanessa." Cindy flew to the kitchen and Vanessa made her escape.

PS: This isn't over because we're gonna find out how Vanessa escapes in the next chapter. (Sorry all these ch. are so short, but I'm not much of a paragraph girl)


	8. An escape and a reunion

Vanessa snuck past the kitchen and went to the golden gates. A unicorn (okay, being so unrealistic, but it's a possiblity!) was waiting in the front. Vanessa could hear its thoughts and she could hear his. _Hi, I'm Vanessa. You have to be quiet. I'm trying to sneak out. **Haha, good one.Like Anyone wants to sneak out of Heaven, **_the unicorn thought. _Are you gonna give me a ride or what?! _Vanessa demanded. **_Fine_**, it grumbled in its mind. Vanessa hopped on its back and flew off. _Are you sure that we're not going to get caught?!_ Vanessa asked._ **Geez, lady, you're grumpy.**_Vanessa just scoffed and the unicorn flew. "Where's Zac?! Fly me to him," Vanessa ordered. **_Fine_**, the unicorn agreed. The unicorn told Vanessa her name, Armana. "Are you sure you know where he is?!" Vanessa was growing impatient. **_Vanessa, calm down, you really underestimate me, doncha? I know everyone and where they are, _**the unicorn scoffed. The unicorn flew down to a small little island.

"Zac!" Vanessa gasped. He was severely burned, on his face and arms. The demon was standing next to him, glaring at him. "Vanessa, I see you've returned. You little liar." He smiled evilly. Vanessa suddenly felt as scared as she was back then. "Wh...hat are you going to do to me?"


	9. Flame

Vanessa calmed herself. "wait, you can't hurt me because I'm already dead," Vanessa realized. The demon pondered that for a moment. "No, but I can make you suffer like your little angel lover." "Well, what are you going to do to me?" The demon raised his hand and a circle of fire surrounded Vanessa. It was a big circle. "Every 15 minutes, the flame will rise, and it will move closer to you until reaching your body." He seemed very pleased. "But that will only burn me." He gave her a look as to say that it did more than that. He walked away as if nothing had happened.

Zac was lying there, with burns on his wings and all over his body. Zac did something that suprised Vanessa.

He got up. "Hey Zac! I can't believe you tricked me! And you could have saved me, like, ten minutes ago!" He smiled. "I was playing dead. See, after, he left, I could-" "Hey! Flame, rising here!" Vanessa interrupted. "Oh right." Zac flew over the fire, but it was too fiery and hot. "I'm sorry, Vanessa, but I can't. If I went over the fire, it would be too hot and it would burn me." "But the flame rises more and more each minute! How can you save me?" He had a look of detirmination on his face. "Well, I'd have to call for backup," he said firmly.


	10. Collaspe

"Zac! Zac, please hurry. This is really burning me!" Vanessa cried. "Don't worry."

Zac punched some numbers in something that resembled a phone.

In a flash, a pack of angel flew together over the clear, open skies and landed near Zac.

"Is it possible?" Zac worried. "Completely. Kinda."

Vanessa couldn't do it anymore. The fumes went to her and she passed out.

"Vanessa..?!" Zac rushed over to the burning fire as it got higher and higher. "Vanessa.." A tear escaped from his eyelid and he quickly brushed it away.

"Hurry up!" Zac shouted. "We're trying! THis fire is never ending!" '

Zac breathed in. He watched as the flame grew bigger and bigger. "I'm going in." He whispered. The angels tried to stop him as he flew up and up and up...

As Zac flew over the burning flame, it burned him and he fell into the ring of fire. ""Arhhh..." he cried out in pain as she clutched himself. "Vanessa! Vanessa!" He cried as he shook her. She didn't awake. "Vanessa!" he cried once more. He hoisted Vanessa onto his back and flew over the flame. He had to be careful. It was rising more and more. His belly was facing the fire as he flew over.

He collapsed and Vanessa fell onto him. He woke up and gave her to one of the angels.They all flew back.

Things were safe...for now.

(This is not the ending chapter)


End file.
